


That one time Gwaine (accidentally) confessed his love

by alexbroox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Bromance, Crying, Drabble, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Unrequited Love, everything is going to hell, gwaine loves merlin, merlin kinda loves arthur, merwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexbroox/pseuds/alexbroox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine accidentally confesses his love to Merlin after he reveals his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Gwaine (accidentally) confessed his love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a very long time ago but was’t really happy with it. And then I added some parts here and there tonight and I’m still not happy with it. But I really need to start writing again, so please bear with me…
> 
> Somehow this didn’t turn out the way it was originally intended. I mean sure, there is some kind of a happy ending. If you look very closely. And squint.
> 
> Okay so maybe there is none.
> 
> Also: It’s somehow angsty? Maybe I should write some more fluff…. Or smut.

“But I love you!”

Even though he doesn’t. Even though Arthur obviously doesn’t.

I love you.

He said it out of fear and out of desperation. But nonetheless it was true. And what else should he have said, what other choice did he have when Merlin was looking at him like that?  
Of course he could still laugh it off as a joke between friends or credit it to a moment of hysteria but the state his best friend was currently in did not call for laughter in any way.  
Tears were streaming down the sorcerer’s reddened cheeks - yes, Merlin was a sorcerer and yes, Gwaine as well as the rest of the knights knew what that meant - in a steady flow; his eyes were puffy but open wide in disbelief and… hope?

“B-but … I-”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, Merlin. It’s going to be alright.” The knight tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.  
“But A-a-arthur… he-” Merlin was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably much to Gwaine’s dismay.  
“Arthur will… He- he’ll come around. You’ll see, Merlin. He’ll come around.”

The words were out of Gwaine’s mouth before he could even truly think about them. They had come naturally to him because Arthur had always trusted Merlin, had always been by his side. But now? Now the knight could no longer be sure about that.

“Are y-you sure?” How could someone as strong-minded and powerful as Merlin sound so completely lost and broken?  
“Yes, Merlin. Yes.” No.

It was not what Gwaine truly wanted to say, nothing that he could promise him in all honesty, but it was what Merlin probably needed to hear the most at the moment. However, Gwaine’s respect for not only King Arthur but also Arthur the man was completely gone and if he dared to show his face around Merlin again in the next few days Gwaine promised to himself that he would make that conceited prick regret the day that he was born. If Merlin had to go through so much pain then the knight would make sure that Arthur had to do his fair share of suffering as well.  
Maybe he could-

Gwaine was ripped out of his thoughts, which started to turn rather sinister, by Merlin’s body crashing into him with much more force than the knight originally believed to be possible. But nonetheless he kept his footing and slowly laid his arms around the smaller man’s shaking body.

He mumbled something. Gwaine hoped he had misheard it. But the servant repeated it, louder this time.

“You s-said you … love me.”

In all honesty, Gwaine had hoped that Merlin wouldn’t have noticed that little detail he had carelessly let out in the heat of the moment.

“Yes.”

There was silence.

“I’m sorry, Gwaine.”

Deafening silence.

“It’s just-”  
“Don’t worry, Merlin. It’s alright.”  
“No, but-”  
“It’s alright.”

It was not.

But nonetheless they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity- not that Gwaine was complaining. The warlock slowly started to calm down, evening out his breathing. Others might have found such a situation to be quite uncomfortable or awkward. But not Gwaine.

Having an arm full of Merlin could never be considered a problem to the knight. Because even though his feelings might not be returned; Merlin was still and would hopefully always remain his best friend.


End file.
